The present disclosure relates generally to radio frequency (RF) transmission systems and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides an RF power load and associated method.
Typical conventional radio frequency (RF) power loads are large and cumbersome for a given power level handling capability. Generally, RF power loads are made up of carbon piles that have a characteristic impedance of fifty ohms.
Very high power modules are water cooled (for cooling of the carbon piles) and are very large. Typical RF power loads are also very expensive and difficult to maintain.
Therefore, it can be seen that it would be quite desirable to provide an improved RF power load.